1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an optical transceiver, in particular, the present application relates to an optical transceiver that provides an MT ferrule to be mated with an external MPO (Multiple-fiber Push-ON) connector.
2. Background Arts
MPO connectors have been well known in the field of optical communication. A Japanese Patent Application laid open No. H10-123366A has disclosed an inner configuration of an MPO connector. The MPO connector connects fibers in one side with fibers in other sides; that is, the MPO connector optically couples a plurality of fibers collectively.
On the other hand, one type of multi-source agreements (MSA) has defined details of a pluggable optical transceiver called as Centum (100) gigabit From-factor Pluggable (hereafter denoted as CFP). The CFP transceiver in an original specification thereof provides an optical receptacle types of, what is called, the LC connector, the SC connector, and so on.
Recently, as the transmission speed of the optical communication system increases, where the speed reaches and sometimes exceeds 25 Gbps, the electro-magnetic interference (EMI) radiation becomes further important subject. As the transmission speed increase, namely, the frequency of the signals increases, which means the wavelength of the signals become shorter, the EMI noises with higher frequencies easily leak from gaps and/or spaces with smaller dimensions left in the housing of the optical transceiver. Moreover, an optical transceiver has been applied from the field of the trunk line and the subscriber lines to the field of the data center where data in many channels are sent in parallel and collectively. Accordingly, recent optical transceivers are requested to install an optical connector that secures many transmission fibers, typically, an MT connector. The present application is to provide an optical transceiver that installs the MT connector and lowers the EMI noises.